


Real Heroes Don't Wear Capes

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chlolyanette?, Day 3: Recue, F/F, Femslash February, I don't even know what the ship name is, I'm going with that one, poly-shipping, sorry i'm late?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Marinette and Alya plan a prank, but Marinette ends up crying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry Chlolyanette out of my dead hands.

It was just supposed to be a joke. 

Alya was out of town, which only left Chloé and Marinette for their weekly movie marathon. Chloé always tended to be bummed if any one of them ever missed their sacred bonding, and Alya had begged Marinette to distract Chloé with a horror movie.

_ Chloé hates horror movies, _ Alya’s pleading text had read.  _ If you make her watch one, she’ll be too paranoid to worry about my absence. _

Marinette hates to say she gave in, but. Well. She hates lying more than she loves her pride. 

Except. She didn’t want to just leave it at a horror movie. So she’d told Alya she’d make Chloé watch an American movie. The both of them knew how deep Chloé’s hatred for Americans was, and if there was one thing Marinette would never stop doing, it’s antagonizing Chloé. 

_ We’ll be watching The Ring. I want you to call, and then say nothing but “Seven days” before hanging up. _

_ You’re evil _ , the response had been, but there was no denial, Marinette assuming Alya would deliver. 

Except. The movie was already over, and Chloé, who squeezed Marinette to death the entire time, was slowly pressing her lips to Marinette’s. Chloé’s hands pulled Marinette closer, wrapping around her tightly. 

“Scared?” Marinette asked breathlessly when Chloé moved to kiss up her jaw instead. In return, Chloé growled before pressing her nose into her cheek, Marinette giggling as a response. 

Just when Chloé moved back to Marinette’s lips, her phone started ringing. Chloé’s eyebrow raised, as it always did when she heard Marinette’s ringtone, before walking to the kitchen to retrieve it. 

“Chloé, wait.” Marinette scrambled to get up, desperately trying to get there before her blonde girlfriend, even though she knew she would fail. “It’s not important.”

Chloé clucked in response, accepting the call and tapping the speaker button. “Every call is important, babe.”

At that moment, Alya spoke in a snake voice, perfectly impersonating the phone call from the movie. Before Marinette could even react, Chloé dropped the phone and stomped on it, desperately calling out “No one’s gonna harm you with me around.”

And just. Marinette knows it was fake. She knows the phone call was just Alya, that she helped orchestrate the prank to mess with Chloé. But the determination to protect Marinette in Chloé’s blue eyes, to protect her and rescue her from any danger, was so strong, it made her cry. 

Chloé, noticing this, immediately reached for her, crushing them close together. “It’s okay. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Marinette only cried more. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Save me](http://queerinette.tumblr.com)


End file.
